Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a non-aqueous liquid electrolyte secondary battery.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-77016 discloses a technique of adding adiponitrile to a liquid electrolyte for forming a coating film originating from this adiponitrile on the surface of a positive electrode active material.